


Percival and the Zombie Queen

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mission Fic, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Relationship(s), Undead, War, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is being attacked by zombies!</p><p>Gwaine and Percival are sent on a mission of utmost importance to kill the undead queen and save Camelot. Along the way, they learn a bit more about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percival and the Zombie Queen

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

_Camelot had been locked in combat with Lot's army for months when a new threat of undead Saxons appeared in the east. King Arthur could not spare any troops, but he knew of the rumors that would eventually save his kingdom: kill the queen, and the rest would follow. If the queen remained alive, each soldier would stubbornly survive any attack and eventually overrun Camelot. Therefore, Arthur chose a small group of his best knights and sent them into enemy territory with the singular mission of killing the Saxon queen._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elaine!" Percival whispered. She smiled at him, her golden hair bouncing as she dropped from the tree.

"It's clear," she said. "Lot's men have all gone north to try to surprise your knights." Percival’s hand twitched. He wanted to ride back and warn his fellow knights, but the king's instructions were clear. He was not to be distracted by anything. The Camelot knights would have to handle the surprise attack on their own.

He focused again on Elaine, who looked at him expectantly. She had been his friend once, when they were younger. When war broke out, though, she joined the wrong side. Now, he used her for information. She never lied to him, and she didn’t mind betraying Lot's knights, as long as he paid her well. The whole arrangement was very uncomfortable for him, but he could use the upper hand for Camelot, and she claimed her money always went to the poor in Lot's kingdom, so he continued their odd friendship.

Percival pulled out a small pouch full of coins. He saw a light in Elaine's eyes that made him hesitate. Was she really using the money to help the needy? How could he be sure? She took the need to decide from him as she snatched the pouch out of his hand.

"Thank you, Percival. I know you wouldn't try to cheat me," she said significantly. He sighed, resigned. She was right. He couldn’t betray her without proof that she had betrayed him first.

"Be careful, Elaine," he said instead. If Lot or one of his soldiers caught her, she could be killed for her crimes. He worried about her being alone in the woods.

Elaine shrugged nonchalantly. "I always am, Perce." He smiled at her and gave her a bear hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "You better go back before someone notices you're gone." She was right again. With a quick wave, he turned and hurried back to camp.

 

\-----

 

Gwaine watched as Percival slipped away into the trees. His heart was heavy for the man, for he obviously trusted his informant. Nevertheless, Gwaine had very clear instructions from Arthur: take no chances. He raised his bow and drew, sight locked on the young woman left standing in the trees. She was looking through the pouch Percival had given her. Gwaine let loose before he could second guess himself. Then, he turned and walked away without even checking to make sure she was dead. He didn’t want to see what he had done.

 

\-----

 

Percival knew, Gwaine thought, making his way silently through the catacombs. Somehow, sometime between last night and this morning, he had found out that his informant was dead. He handled it well. Though his eyes were rimmed red, he focused on his task and said nothing about the incident.

Gwaine couldn’t even face him. He had killed a woman who was clearly important to his best friend. He wasn’t sure he could ever face Percival again. Instead, he tried to follow his example and focus on the job.

Enough searching had showed them an entrance to the catacombs, which would lead them to the castle proper, if they could find their way out. Though both men held their swords ready, they had not yet encountered any problem. Undead security seemed to be rather lax. Gwaine followed Percival around a corner and then relaxed. There were stairs.

 

\-----

 

Percival tensed outside the half-open door. Gwaine was going to engage the undead in the room, hopefully creating enough of a distraction that Percival could sneak in and kill the queen. With luck, it would all be over then. In one stroke, they could eliminate an entire army. He nodded at Gwaine.

Gwaine rushed in, yelling and swinging his sword. Percival gave him to a count of ten and then slowly entered through the door. All eyes and swords were on Gwaine. Percival spotted the queen easily. She was the only female and she was dressed flamboyantly.

Unfortunately, she was currently engaged in combat with Gwaine, halfway across the room. Percival’s heart leapt, but he gritted his teeth and moved slowly, silently. Gwaine was a very capable knight; he didn't need Percival rushing to his rescue.

Gwaine saw him, but kept his attention on the combat. Before he reached the engagement, though, a few of the minions noticed him. As they turned to fight him off, Percival dropped all pretense. He roared, swiping his blade to the right and shoving past two of the undead. He was leaving his back unprotected, but if he fought with the soldiers, he would never win. Killing the queen was the only option, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Gwaine was distracted enough by his shout to look at him directly, and he saw the gap in Percival’s defenses. He shouted wordlessly, trying to warn Percival, who ignored him. He had seen something more pressing - Gwaine’s distraction left him open to the queen. Percival dove forward, sword extended, and the queen had time to turn halfway around before his sword slid through her side.

Her scream was more of a screech, and Percival found himself on top of her, close to her mouth. He left his sword where it was, but drew his dagger as she clawed at him. He pushed her hands aside easily and cut her throat deeply, silencing her. In the end, it seemed too easy.

As soon as the life fled from her body, the undead surrounding them dropped down, dead for good. Percival wearily extracted himself from the lifeless woman and looked up at Gwaine. He was panting and his eyes were wide.

Percival just looked for a long moment. Last night, he had gone back to make sure Elaine had gotten away safely. She hadn't. He had closed her eyes and arranged her body more peacefully. He snapped the arrow at the base, so that she looked normal again. Gwaine was the only one with him, so there was no mystery, but he had kept this knowledge to himself. Gwaine had done what he had to. Percival understood. It didn't make the loss of a friend any easier.

Suddenly Gwaine seemed to come back to the present. He shook his head and then looked everywhere but at Percival. Still, Percival had seen the pain in his eyes. Percival bit his lip and stepped toward his friend.

"Gwaine." He said softly. Gwaine slowly met his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Percival stopped him by covering Gwaine’s mouth with his own. He guided their lips closed and Gwaine kissed him back fiercely. There was always an excuse, but they had just saved Camelot together, maybe all of Albion. Now was not the time for excuses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, I want to make this clear: I hate zombies, especially when they are mixed in with Merlin. However, I had this dream and my cousin told me to write it down. This is the result. So, if the flow is a bit odd and obstacles are overcome too easily, that is why. Still, thoughts are welcome, as always!


End file.
